


A Bad Influence

by tynxcann



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, bad influence, ignis thinks one thing but it's actually the opposite, not really - Freeform, wrong expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/pseuds/tynxcann
Summary: After a few too many times of Noctis skipping school and staying out too late, Ignis believes that he should have a talk with this "Prompto" person and set things straight before he badly influences Noctis anymore.i.e. Ignis thinks Prompto is a bad influence but through a series of  miscommunications he realizes that he's way off on his assumption.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my files for so long now and I think at least chapter one deserves to be seen as I work on chapter two (and the next chapter for Plague Boys, oh boy I'm excited for that pain). This is going to be a two-shot, so hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon (altho I do have school and cosplay stuff rn so I can't guarantee anything sorry). I hope you enjoy though and please comment!

“Yeah, Prompto really likes punk rock music.” That was the first real description Ignis had ever heard about Noctis’ new friend, and to say he was concerned was an understatement.

Sure he’s heard other details of Noctis’ new friend, like how he had blonde hair, always had an unruly uniform and wasn’t the best at academics at all, but to know that this Prompto person had a liking for rock music really put everything into perspective.

He’s a delinquent, and Ignis wouldn’t think to reconsider his notion. 

Prompto probably dyed his hair as part of a rebellious phase. The fact that he doesn’t wear his uniform properly is a sign of delinquency, and while Noctis does have some taste for punk rock, Prompto seems to be a die hard fan with posters all over his wall and patches across a leather jacket he owns that says “Dead or Alive.” 

Noctis only mildly likes punk rock and maybe doesn’t comb his hair, but he’s a pretty mellow person himself. Prompto on the other hand is a delinquent who is sending Noctis down a cruel path of no return. Next thing Ignis knows Noctis is probably going to be coming home past midnight all drunk and high off of drugs.

Which he does the next day.

He’s not high or drunk, thankfully, but he is back home past 12 without ever calling Ignis or anyone about his whereabouts. Ignis is sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed in thought. Once he hears the front door slam and a curse slip out of Noctis’ mouth, does he then realize things are really getting too out of hand. 

Noctis slowly enters the room, head peeking from the corner and frowning when he sees Ignis sitting on the couch.

“What are you still doing here?”

“What are you doing out past midnight?”

Noctis rolls his eyes and throws his bag on the couch. “I thought you told me answering a question with a question isn’t appropriate?” Noctis answers back with a jaded question and starts rummaging through the fridge for something to eat.

Ignis sighs. He gets up from the couch and walks past Noct to the stove. “There’s food that I cooked in the pans. I also made apple and carrot juice for you since you’ve been lacking in nutrition.”

Noctis sticks his tongue out in disgust and without blinking an eye takes out a can of soda from the fridge, opens it, and starts gulping the sugary drink down.

Ignis sighs again and rubs his temple. 

“If you keep frowning you’re going to get lines on your face, Specs,” Noctis remarks as he starts putting meat from the pan on his plate and heating it up in the microwave.

“I wouldn’t be forming these lines if someone would stop being so irresponsible.”

Noctis gives a dramatic gasp and starts shoving food into his mouth. He doesn’t even wait to chew the whole thing up before taking another swig from his can and coughing from having too much stuffed into his mouth. Ignis pats his back and hands him a napkin to wipe himself down. He wonders how Noctis would have survived without him, but leaves that thought for another day. Right now Noctis still hasn’t answered his question and he’s starting to get impatient.

He waits until Noctis sits down at the table and sits across from him to ask. “So why were you out past midnight tonight?”

Noctis hums and shoves a piece of chicken into his mouth. He shrugs. 

“It is very inappropriate to be out at this hour, especially on a school night, and especially since you're the prince and didn’t give anyone any warning on where you were at all.”

“Hey that’s not true! I told Gladio,” Noctis notes. “Why didn’t you ask him where I was?”

“Because Gladiolus’ has been out on training with his father this week and wouldn’t have had any time to check his phone for a cryptic text from you.”

“How do you know it would have been cryptic?”

“Your Highness, I have sent you a detailed message about the current economic circumstances of Lucis and you just replied 10 hours later with a picture of a cat and the letters L-O-L.”

Noctis nods with an unabashed smile on his face. “That cat was so funny thought. Prompto showed it to me and I was laughing for like a minute straight.”

“You keep mentioning Prompto but I have a feeling like he’s the one who's been causing you to make such irresponsible decisions. Tell me, where were you with him a while ago?”

“Well…”

“I knew it.”

“No wait! It isn’t what you think!”

“Then just what is it Noctis? So far this month I’ve seen too many irresponsible actions from you and it all started because of this Prompto person. So far from the description I’ve heard of him he sounds way too crude. Are you sure he’s not just hanging out with you because you’re the pri-”

“Don’t say that!” Noctis quickly stands up from his chair. The legs scratch harshly against the floor before it topples backwards with a thud. Noctis has his hands slammed against the table and a furious look covers his features. He’s looking down at the table with eyes filled with anger. “Prompto is my best friend and there’s no way that he’s just hanging out with me because i’m a prince!”

“Your Highness, please settle down.”

“No! Just because you don’t know Prompto and only assume who he is doesn’t give you the right to talk bad about him. He’s my friend and I don’t care what you say.” Huffing he rearranges the chair and sits back down with his arms crossed across his chest and a pout on his face. The rest of his food is left on the table to go cold.

Ignis simply stares at him with unchanging eyes. Noctis doesn’t show any signs of going to say anything or move, so Ignis just grabs his bag and stands up from the table.

“Very well, we shall talk for another night. You should go and take a bath before going to sleep, I know that tomorrow is going to be long day for you.”

Noctis doesn’t respond.

Ignis walks towards the front door, but not before turning around to look at Noctis and say, “Please be aware of who you are Noctis, just because someone is nice on the outside doesn’t mean they’re nice on the inside.” 

With that said Ignis walks out of the door, slowly closing it shut to momentarily hear a silent, “you don’t even know him,” before closing the door and heading down to his car and back home.

 

Ignis doesn’t bring up Prompto again for the next couple of days. He just simply goes to Noctis’ apartment, makes him food, makes sure to sneak in some vegetables hidden somewhere in there, then leaves with a goodbye.  Noctis doesn’t act any differently ever since his outburst from a few days, which Ignis is grateful for. Although after a full week passes by Ignis does find himself putting his foot down for the last time when he hears about Noctis skipping school.

Ignis for sure knows that Noctis went to school that Tuesday morning. Gladio had picked him up because of the rain and dropped him off in front of the school gates. Noctis didn’t seem any different that morning. Still lethargic as ever and complaining about all the dumb classes he was going to have to take that day. It wasn’t until Ignis got done with a meeting at one did he check his phone and saw a missed message from Noctis’ school.

He immediately started making his way to his car while dialing back the school. While in the car they mentioned that Noctis was present for first period but after that he had disappeared and wasn’t seen for the rest of the day. Usually schools don’t concerns themselves too much with these kind of situations, but because it’s Noctis, the prince, this is a whole different matter.

The first thought that comes to ignis’ mind is how he’s going to reprimand Noctis for this. The second thing that comes to mind is how he’s going to have to tell Noctis that he can’t hang out with his ‘friend’ Prompto anymore.

He calls Noctis. The phone dials for a few seconds before going into voicemail. Ignis sighs and tries calling him a few more times before admitting defeat and heading towards the apartment. If he is to see Noctis anytime soon it’s when he arrives back home.

He sends a message to his secretary that he won’t be making any more meetings today and to schedule everything for later. Once he arrives at Noctis’ apartment he makes some coffee to settle himself down, as well as for Noctis for when he has to give him the news.

Thankfully Ignis doesn’t have to wait for long because it’s only a few hours later when he hears the front door open and the patter of feet coming into the living room. Noctis is on his phone and when he looks up he almost screams and drops his phone.

“Ignis what the heck?!”

“Hello Noctis, glad you finally decided to come home.” He motions for Noctis to sit down across from him at the table. “Take a seat. We need to talk.”

Noctis groans but sits anyways. He puts his school bag on the chair next to him and slouches in his seat.

“What do you want? And why are you here so early? Don’t you have some meetings or something.”

“I did, until I got a call from your school.”

Noctis stiffens. He sits up straight in his chair and looks away from Ignis.

“Must I say how disappointed I am right now.”

“It’s not like we did anything bad.”

“We you say? So this Prompto fellow was with you after all.”

Noctis notices the change in Ignis’ tone and frowns. “What do you mean?”

Ignis also notices the change in Noctis’ demeanor but keeps talking. “I mean the fact that ever since you’ve made friends with Prompto you’ve turned into a delinquent. I believe Prompto has been badly influencing you and I can’t have you being distracted from your education. Now I think that it’s time you-”

“Ignis what the heck?!”

Ignis clears his throat. “I’m not done talking Noctis, don’t interrupt someone when they’re talking.”

“No! That, I mean, that doesn’t matter! You’re talking shit about Prompto again!”

“Well I will say that so far what I’ve heard from this Prompto fellow hasn’t been too good so far. He’s sound more like a delinquent than a good citizen.”

Noctis growls and clenches his fists. He looks like he’s going to pounce but keeps himself rooted in his seat. “You don’t even know him, you can’t just say stuff about him just from what I’ve said! Besides, you don’t even know why we skipped or have been doing.”

“Hopefully nothing illegal.”

“We aren’t!”

Noctis feels the frustration rise. It’s only been a month and he’s made his only and bestest friend in the entire world as soon as entering high school, and Ignis here is trying to ruin everything for him. Sure Prompto is a bit more out there than most people, but Ignis doesn’t know him. He doesn’t know the real Prompto so he can’t just sit back and listen to him talk like this.

“Well then what do you suppose I do, Noctis? This has only happened once but what if it happens again. Do you think your father will want to hear about this?”

Noctis groan and slumps in his seat. He puts his hands over his face and curls in on himself.  “God Ignis you’re such a tight ass! Fine! If you want why don’t you meet Prompto and then you’ll see that he isn’t a bad guy.”

Ignis looks over Noctis’ features and thinks over the prospect. From what he’s heard PRompto doesn’t sound like an all too good of a companion, but he’s willing to check him out and maybe do a family background check while he’s at it.

“Very well. Tomorrow you may bring Prompto over and from there I’ll asses if he’s really the good guy you say he is.”

“Which he is!”

“Until then I still have to get started on dinner and you will get started on your homework this instance. I also made sure to pick up any work you missed out because of you little adventure.”

Noctis groans.

“I will also be making some vegetable soup.”

Noctis groans even more and falls to the floor.

Ignis simply starts up on dinner and begins to think of what kind of questions he should ask Prompto tomorrow that’ll really break him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis plans on how to intimidate Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this will be a three chapter fic instead, meh. I really wanted to get this chapter out and I found it amusing at where I left off at the end of it so why not? The next chapter will be the more amusing one but I really hope you enjoy this as well!

The next day had gone by uneventfully. He had walked into Noctis’ apartment around 7 and had woken him up for school and prepared breakfast as well. Noctis was silent throughout their whole exchange. He sipped his milk and took bites out if his toast while scrolling endlessly through his phone. Occasionally he would stop to laugh at something and type a few words out before going back and scrolling until Ignis had to tell him to go get dressed or else he would be late for school.

Noctis had simply nodded, typed something out on his phone and left the table with a smile before going into his room and lazily changing into his school uniform and meeting Ignis by the door. 

Silenced followed them throughout the ride to school, but before Noct had slammed the door on the car he made a quick turn around and said to Ignis “I’ll be bringing Prompto home after school just so you know,” and shut the door on him as he jogged towards the school gates and waved over to someone Ignis could not see.

He took no mind to whoever this person was. Simply sighing and starting the car to head back to the citadel. He had a long day ahead of him and a list of questions he was going to come up with to ask Prompto later today.

Despite Noctis’ claims Ignis knows that at his age even a little bit of acknowledgement from someone in school can send one down the wrong path. Ignis is guessing that Noctis probably became overcome by the need to make friends and fit in that he decided to join the wrong crowd of people at his school.

Punk rock.

Staying out late.

Skipping school.

Ignis was not going to stand for this and let Noctis throw away his school life just for some friends. He was going to set this person straight and if Noctis was going to have to end their relationship then he was going to have to do it for the sake of his own safety, whether he liked it or not. 

Heading towards the citadel he handed his secretary a few papers to take care of, asking to not be disturbed all day and shutting himself in his office where he would begin his plan and successfully destroying Prompto and making sure that he doesn’t dare to try and corrupt the prince anymore. 

He can start of with intimidation, wear his nicest outfit and maybe even come greet him with a knife in hand and some pig’s blood around his cheek.

No.That’s too filthy. Who knows how many germs are on pig’s blood. He’d rather cook the meal than waste it or cause himself any kind of illness for some punk kid. 

Luckily there are still other options, many involving asking if he can borrow some of the glaives for a few hours, or even asking Gladio if he’ll be busy this evening. Speaking of Gladio, he is due to enter his office in three, two, one…

“Yo Ignis.”

“Still on time as always,” Ignis states, already getting up from his desk and going around to greet Gladio.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, so how was your trip with your father?” Ignis asks, already pouring Gladio a drink. He sets it in front of him on the coffee table and serves himself a drink as well.

Gladio shrugs but rubs along where his shoulder and neck connect and gives a long and terrible sigh. “My old man worked me to the bone. I’m surprised I’m still able to walk after all that.”

Ignis smiles. “Well a shield’s job isn’t a walk in the park.”

“Yeah, I’d say the same to you. When was the last time you even left this place? I swear that pile of papers is double the size from what I last remember.”

Ignis sips from his tea and tries to avoid looking to the pile of papers on his desk. It’s true that the workload has doubled due to some recent border problems with Niflheim, but it isn’t anything he can’t handle.

“Oh don’t concern yourself with that. I have other more important matters to concern myself with.”

“Oh yeah, and what is that?”

Taking a deep sigh, Ignis puts down his cup and leans back on the couch opposite of Gladio, a deep frown lines his face. “Tell me, what do you know about Prompto?”

“You mean that kid Noct has been hanging out with lately? Not much, I’ve only met him once and the kid barely spoke to me once the whole time I was there.”

“I see, so disrespect for his elders is also something I should put on the list,” Ignis mused.

Gladio raised an eyebrow at Ignis’ words. “More like scared. The kid looked like a voretooth caught in headlights. Why are you even asking?”

Ignis looked deeply troubled but spoke anyways. “You see, Noctis hasn’t been in his best behavior recently?”

“When is he? The kid is a teenager, this is when he’s bound to misbehave the most.”

“Yes but not to this degree. I’ve noticed that ever since his acquaintance with Prompto he’s been arriving late back home, he’s  been on his phone more often I’m surprised he hasn’t needed corrective lenses yet, and I even caught him skipping school once. From what I’ve heard of this Prompto person-- punk, disorderly uniform, attire that talks explicitly about the government system and so on so forth. I believe that he is a terrible influence on his highness and must be put in his right place before he pursues any further and takes advantage of Noctis.”

Taking a breath from his rant, Ignis looked up to study Gladio’s facial features and was surprised by the smile on his face which quickly turned into a grin and very soon having him in full out laughter.

“I don’t understand what is so funny Gladio, care to explain.”

Gladio let’s out a few more laughs before straightening himself and wiping away a tear from his eye. “Oh Iggy, dude, you are a riot. You’ve never met Prompto have you?”

“No I have not, I’ve only heard stories from Noctis.”

Gladio nods. “You know what, I’m just not going to say anything. Things will be more amusing this way.”

Ignis raises a brow but decides to leave things at that. Gladio can be a cryptic person sometimes if he is able to gain amusement from something.

“So what were you thinking of doing then, with Prompto?”

“I was hoping of talking to him and setting things straight, getting to know his intentions with his highness. Tonight I was going to meet him over dinner and I’ve been currently planning interrogation and intimidation methods.”

“Oh, this is going to be hilarious, how about I help you out.”

“And why would you willingly give your help in this situation.”

“Because in return you’re going to invite me for dinner tonight and I’ll get to see this disaster happen live.”

“... Deal.”

Gladio pumped his fists triumphantly and moved closer to Ignis as he began detailing some intimidation methods he’s seen used before. Ignis was making sure to take note of what he was saying and felt satisfied with the plan so far. He was going to make sure Prompto wouldn’t think of socializing with Noctis ever again. 

.

After having a long talk with Gladio over what acts of intimidation Ignis could impose upon Prompto, it soon reached the time to head towards Noctis’ apartment and begin preparing dinner for this oh so disastrous night. 

Gladio followed along and happily made comments about how he couldn’t wait for Ignis to meet Prompto and so on. He had this wide grin on his face the whole time they headed back to Noctis’ apartment, but Ignis made sure to remind Gladio to keep on his best behavior or else he wasn’t going to get fed anything tonight. Gladio agreed and went to sprawl himself on the couch flipping through channels as Ignis took over the kitchen.

First thing first, Ignis was going to have to concoct a meal that suited Noctis’s needs while creating something that wouldn’t sit well with Prompto. Ignis does remember Noctis mentioning that Prompto was lactose intolerant, so maybe something with a hidden hint of dairy would make this night that much interesting. Like a milk-based soup perhaps.

Getting to cooking and cutting the meat, time ticked by ever so slowly, but Ignis was so distracted with his task that he completely lost track of time, and before he knew it he was already receiving a text from Noctis saying that they were on their way and would be there in 10 minutes.

Perfect.

Everything was coming into fruition. Ignis had prepared the soup to contain dairy yet the taste was masked by spices and seasoning that Prompto wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. He made sure to keep his formal attire on, in hopes of adding on some needed intimidation as well as mentally keeping an alphabetized list of extra measures of intimidation that ranged from his skills in incapacitating a man in under 10 seconds and naming the deadliest plants in the worlds-- which he knew how to use in cooking as well.

Noctis was like a little brother to Ignis and he knew of the many people that came before Prompto who tried to get close to him because of his status as prince. Many of these moments lead to sadness and heartbreak. Ignis would not let another person cause Noctis any harm again, especially not this Prompto person. 

The front door of the apartment clicked open. He could hear Noctis’ voice filtering in as well as another.

“Woah dude! Your apartment is big!”

“Meh, it’s not that big.”

Wiping away his hands, Ignis picked up the knife like he had previously planned and made his way to go and greet Noctis.

“Your highness, welcome hom...e…”

What Ignis was met with wasn’t some ferocious beast with tattoos and piercings all over his body. His uniform wasn’t in dissray nor did he have a leather jacket on with profanity all over it.

What Ignis came face to face with was the smallest, softest and most adorable chocobo he has ever laid eyes on.

“Ignis, this is Prompto. Prompto, this is Ignis.”

The small bird smiled and put his hands out in form of greeting.

“Hello! My name is Prompto, nice to meet you!”

And just like that, Ignis was smitten beyond belief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Ignis, I too became smitten with Prompto the very first moment I saw him. I have no idea when the next chapter will come out but hopefully soon! IF you ever want to talk or scream ffxv I'm always on here or on tumblr with the same handle, tynxcann. (Also hey, my friend and I have an FFXV appreciation discord, if you wanna join please do and come scream about FFXV with cool people https://discord.gg/9Q37VvP)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! This is finally done! The last chapter took me a while longer because of some real life stuff going on, but it's finally here and i'm so happy to say that I've finished a multi-chapter fic after not writing any for so long. Some comments did inspire some parts of this fic so you know who you are. Thanks for sticking by and I really hope you enjoy this last chapter!

Ignis didn’t know how to react to the situation, here he was, standing by the doorway with an apron that had a tonberry drawn on it, a pink pair of slippers and his hair all mussed up. He was supposed to be intimidating, showing no mercy to the person who would dare to use Noctis for their own gain, but instead, he was acting like a fish out of water and opening and closing his mouth repeatedly.

Prompto stood in front of him, the most innocent look on his face. His blonde hair was laying flat on his head, of course he did have some strands sticking out together and resembling dog ears perking up. Like a shiba inu. For a moment he swore he saw a tail wagging but ignored the certainty of his claim and looked at Prompto’s face- and dear god! 

Ignis felt like he was in the presence of an angel.

A sweet and innocent angel with freckles dotting their face like little stars and the brightest, violet eyes imaginable. His cheeks were red, probably from excitement or anxiety, and his hands were fiddling with the hem of his uniform which was a disaster but in a cute way? Ignis didn’t even think that was possible. 

“Um…” Prompto spoke and he sounded just like a little kid who would cry for his mom every time she moved even one foot away from him. He saw the little tail wagging again and Ignis wondered what kind of damage hot soup would have on wood if he just so happened to accidentally spill dinner all over the floor.

Ignis could have stood there for hours, admiring Prompto and how his socks were mismatched with one having baby chocobos printed all over it and the other with little blue clouds, luckily Noctis’ voice and Gladio’s laughing in the background brought him back to reality.

He made a mental note to spill the soup all over Gladio’s lap instead.

“Iggy, this is Prompto, my  _ best _ friend!” Noctis made sure to put the emphasis on “best” which made Prompto give a lopsided grin.

Ignis coughed and adjusted his glasses even though there wasn’t any need to. 

“Yes, well, it’s very nice to meet you, Prompto.” Ignis wiped his hand with the towel he held and extended it out for a greeting. Prompto stared at it, pondering if he was worth touching such a beautiful hand, but Noctis quickly elbowed him in the ribs and he was stuttering out a “likewise,” and extending his hand out to shake Ignis’.

Good lord even his hand was soft. He seemed to be someone prone to having dry skin in the winter, hand lotion must have been something in his daily regime. 

Ignis nodded back, a smile on his face and turned back to face the kitchen before he blurted out something he would come to regret.

“You two may join Gladio on the couch while I finish the final touches on tonight’s dinner.

Noctis hummed in response and Prompto nodded vigorously. They discarded their bags on the floor and scurried over to the couch where Noctis immediately started fighting Gladio for the remote and Prompto was slowly creeping across the floor to the TV as changing the channels through the TV buttons was much easier than fighting the other two. 

Ignis couldn’t help but stare for a few seconds too long. Seeing how Prompto’s shirt rode up at the bottom and he could see the tiny hint of stretch marks adorn the underside of his stomach. Usually such things would put people off, but Ignis felt the opposite, knowing that he saw something that that lead to such hard work and to the lean and beautiful person he sees today.

He coughs, trying to dislodge an imaginary foreign substance from his throat and slips back into the kitchen. He makes sure to adjusts his glasses even though he knows it’s just a tick to mask his embarrassment, but luckily no one else is looking in his direction. 

Moving back to the countertop, Ignis realized that there wasn’t actually any finishing touches that needed to be done. The last thing to do was add in the herbs that were already cut into the soup, and dinner was served. He was probably too distracted by Prompto and his violet eyes to think straight- no! 

No.

This is probably a ploy by him. 

Walk in looking all sweet and innocent, acting as if he has no ulterior motives. He probably hid all of his tattoos under that white button up of his with the sleeves that go past his fingertips very adorably.

He’s certain that Prompto is just trying to get on his good side for now, and later when Ignis and Gladio and everyone else have fallen into his trap, he’ll immediately snap, capturing all of them in his master plan. It’s genius, truly, but still, Ignis can’t be fooled so easily by something like this. He’ll make sure Prompto knows his place, and he’ll make sure he never thinks of hanging with Noctis ever again after what he has in store for him tonight.

Adding in the last herbs and deciding to juice some fruits to prolong his plan, Ignis finally calls out to the rambunctious trio who were now wrestling on the floor that dinner was ready.

Gladio immediately releases Noctis from his choke hold and throws him on the floor as he moves towards the table. Noctis gives a huge groan as he hits the floor and glares at Gladio’s back. While still glaring, he grabs Prompto’s hand who pulls him up and they move to the dining room as well. 

Ignis quickly glances over at Prompto but he doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary and finishes setting the table before Noctis can come running up to his seat and ruining all of Ignis’ hard work. He immediately lets out a sigh decides to lets things be. Although, he does momentarily notice Prompto quietly sitting in his seat and even adjusting one of the spoons Ignis set just a few centimeters crooked.

He coughs again and discards the apron to sit down at the table next to Gladio and across from Prompto.

“Well, I hope the meal is to your liking,” Ignis states, showing no emotions as he begins to serve himself some of the salad.

Noctis avoids anything green within his perimeter and goes to serve himself some of the soup which has a nice creamy white color. Prompto follows suit, licking his pink lips in anticipation for the the soup that has the most delicious smell ever.

Ignis watches with careful eyes as he coats his salad in vinegar. Calculating eyes watch Prompto’s thin and nimble fingers reach down for his soup- he notices how long his nails are and red around his fingertips- and slowly the spoon ascends to his thin lips and they pucker up to suck in the soup.

And then.

It.

Falls.

Noctis, Gladio and Prompto all look at Ignis bewildered as he promptly stands up from his seat, knocking the chair and and sliding Prompto’s bowl away from him with such force that it crashes to the floor, shattering to pieces and the soup spilling all over. Prompto still has his spoon, full of soup up towards his mouth, but he’s much too frightened to even move because of Ignis’ sudden movements. 

Ignis is just leaning over, a bit out of breath from moving at the speed of light and both his hands placed firmly, palms-down on the table. Sweat drips down his forehead and looking up from the rim of his glasses he can see the blurry form of Prompto looking back at him with those striking violet eyes. 

He sighs and moves away from the table, now standing proudly and tucking in his shirt as if none of that just happened.

“Well…”

He goes to speak but doesn’t exactly know how to change the uncomfortable air that has befallen them. Noctis was midway in breaking a piece of bread in half and Gladio stopped chewing his food to look up at him like a stuffed chipmunk. 

Ignis swallows and tries to adjust the non-existent tie around his neck.

“So, take out anyone?”

Gladio mutters a “what the fuck,” with his face still stuffed but goes into a coughing fit from swallowing a piece of lettuce a bit too early.

Noctis speaks up. “Um, Ignis, are you okay?” He is legitimately concerned for once in his life. The concern dripping from his voice very genuine and he actually gets up to move across the table and put his hand over Ignis’ forehead to check if he has a fever.

“Stop that.” Ignis immediately knocks Noctis’ hand away and but that doesn’t stop the concerned look from everyone in the room, especially from Prompto who is still holding the spoon full of soup up to his mouth. Being very gentle and careful with the liquid as to not spill it across the floor or table. Unlike one certain person right now.

Ignis sighs. “It’s just that…”

“That?” Gladio leans in, having finally swallowed his meal and trying to get a reason out of Ignis’ actions. “You literally spilled Prompto’s soup all over the floor- oh! Is there something you want to tell us.”

Gladio was grinning. He knew what was going on. In the seconds that it took for him to state the situation he was able to process Ignis’ actions and was trying very hard to not show his amusement.

Ignis really should have spilled the soup all over his lap. He still has three other tries with everyone else’s bowls, thankfully. 

“No, there is nothing I wish to speak up about but the fact that you should really stop eating with your mouthful, Noctis stop avoiding your vegetables and maybe…”

“Maybe?” They all lean in because the last part was muffled.

Ignis sighs. He turns to look at Prompto who perk up at being stared at by Ignis. “Prompto.”

“Yes?”

“Oh my god!” Immediately Noctis is groaning and slumping in his seat as soon as Ignis said Prompto’s name. He knew what this was about, and the fact that Ignis would literally knock his bowl out of his hand and put Prompto on the spot really irked him. “You know what, no, Prompto come on, let’s go out for pizza or something.”

Noctis didn’t let Prompto give an answer before he was grabbing him by the forearm and dragging him out of the seat. Prompto almost tripped over his own feet trying to follow behind Noctis, but Ignis was already blocking their path before they even reached the door.

“I would advise against that,” he said.

“And what? Just because you’re my adviser you think you can advise me on anything and think I’ll just listen to whatever you say?” Noctos spat. “You said you would be nice to him tonight and see how good of a person he is.”

“I only said he could come over and I’d take note of his character as a person as to judge whether he is right to be friends with you or not,” Ignis stated.

“Yeah, well you already fucked up!” Noctis blew up.

“You highness, language-”

“I don’t care about language! All I cared about was the fact that you could meet Prompto and understand that he isn’t such a bad guy. He is really nice and cool and always brings gummy bears to class to share with me. He sends me pictures of cats he sees on the streets and even when I’m having a bad day or something hurts he’s always there to make me laugh and make everything better. I wanted you to meet the Prompto I know, not the one you’ve conjured up in your imagination, but if you can’t do that then I guess there’s not point in staying here.”

Without letting Ignis speak, Noctis started pulling Prompto by the arm again and shoving his bag in his arms and telling him to put on his shoes. Prompto just stared and looked back at Ignis who had his hands on his face, looking just grief-stricken by this whole predicament.

“What are you waiting for, come on, let’s go get pizza or something, I’m hungry.” Noctis slipped on his shoes, not even bothering to tie them, oh Noctis, and was already opening the entryway door.

Prompto only slipped one foot into his sneakers before looking back again and dropping his bag to go back into the dining room.

“Prompto dude-” Noctis tried catching him, but he was too late as Prompto was now standing in front of Ignis, trying to balance himself while wearing one shoe and keeping it from touching the wooden floors.

“Um…”

Ignis pulls his hands away from his face and is taken aback by seeing Prompto in front of him. He takes a quick glance behind the blonde and sees Noctis peering across the corner, watching with mild dissatisfaction.

“Yes, how can I help you?” Ignis asks, already preparing himself for some crude bashing by the last person he wants to hear anything from. “Are you here to give me a ‘piece of your mind’?”

Prompto bites his bottom lip and hums. He looks like he’s pondering the very meaning of the world with the way his brows furrow and his upper lip pops out, but Ignis would like to note that he wasn’t thinking about such things and pretend like those were just some very intrusive thoughts. 

“Um, I mean, I just wanted to say…”

Here it comes, the crude bashing that would probably contain the words “bro” and “not cool” or something akin to the wretched slang teenagers are using these days.

“That you are a cool person Ignis.”

Well, the word “cool” was used in that sentence, but not in the connotation or form he was expecting.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean like, you are really cool- wait, shit I already said that, um, I mean…” Prompto was already messing up his words and trying to remember what he was even going to say or how he was going to say it. This felt like those cool moments in those RPG games after a climactic moment, but he could barely get through those scenes without feeling second hand embarrassment at how cliche everything was.

“What I’m trying to say is that you’re cool- fuck I mean-”

“Just spit it out already!” Gladio roared from behind Ignis, he was back to chowing down on the abandoned food and was already rolling his eyes with how much trouble Prompto was having talking.

“You’re a very admirable person for caring so much about Noctis and looking out for him like a parental figure. You see my parents weren’t really around a lot so seeing you care so deeply for him really touched me and I just wanted to assure you that I would never cause any harm to Noctis. He is my best friend and really the only person who I have connected with so deeply, and just thinking about leaving him just because of assumptions based around my character that I can assure you are not true, I can barely take a pill without having to crush it because I’m scared of choking on it and dear god don’t get me started on cockroaches, you see last week I found this big one in my bathroom and-”

Ignis clears his throat. “You were saying?”

“Huh, oh yeah, what I’m trying to say that, I understand that Noctis is not only your priority as a an adviser, but also as a parent figure who has come to love Noctis as family, but you also need to understand where Noctis stands and look at things from his point of view. I’m just some commoner who one time had to eat a peanut butter hot dog sandwich because the only other thing in my house was a jar of pickles from 2 years ago...So… Yeah.”

Prompto takes in a huge breath of air he lost from all that talking and sighs heavily. That was probably the longest and most coerce rant he has ever had, and that’s saying something, but he just realized that he kind of scolded Noctis’ adviser who probably had enough power to throw him into a dungeon and make him eat disgusting peanut butter and hot dog sandwiches for the rest of his pitiful life.

“Well, um, I mean-”

“You ate peanut butter and hot dog sandwiches?”

Prompto was taken aback by the fact that this was the first thing Ignis uttered at him. He had this incredulous look on his face, as if somebody had told him that the world was flat this whole time. 

“Uh, yes? I mean I think I added in some butter-”

That was probably the last straw and Ignis was throwing up his hands in the air and stomping over to the kitchen. “Dear astrals child, how are you even alive with such poor food consumptions. I swear you and Noctis would probably be dead within a week if you ever lived alone.”

“What?” Prompto was not processing the words Ignis was saying and Noctis was standing behind him with a look that meant he was so close to bursting into laughter. Gladio was smiling proudly. “I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Congrats kid, you did it,” Gladio said.

“I don’t get it, Noct?” 

Noctis walked up, slinging an arm around his shoulder and putting some of his weight over Prompto.

“I knew Ignis would see the light eventually. You, my good chocobo friend, have finally gotten on Ignis’ good side.”

“First off, I’m not a chocobo, second off, you mean I got on his good side by talking about how I’ve eaten the worst food combinations.”

Ignis chimed in from the kitchen, apron already around his body and two different pans and a pot already over the stove top with some vegetables being cut on the counter. “I believe it’s more of the combination of your horrible food consumptions, lack of ability to survive in the real world, family sob story and guts to stand up to me and call me out on my actions that probably would have put you in the bathroom for an uncertain amount of time based on your intolerance of milk.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Anyways, I can tell you right now that I have not completely believed you and the fact that you are a good influence on Noctis, but I can’t say that you are a bad influence either. So for now, you can stay for round two of dinner where I actually feed you with nutritious food because dear six, I guess Noctis was right when he said you got desperate and ate a papaya and aloe vera juice once.”

Prompto shuddered. “Yeah, that was the worst combination either and I think I threw up once in my mouth.”

“Yes, of course you would. Well, please just take off your one shoe and hurry and sit down. I will have a new meal ready within thirty minutes.”

Prompto nodded without a second thought and sat himself down in his seat. Noctis sat next to him, fiddling with his phone and scrolling through his social media feed while Gladio went over to bother Ignis and ask about what he was cooking.

A slight smile formed from Prompto’s lips and he just felt the heat rise up to his ears. When he heard from Noctis that he was going to be meeting Ignis, he was worried about how it was going to turn out, but looking at everyone now and Ignis brushing Gladio off with a wooden spoon and Noctis sending him pictures through the phone, he knew that everything would be okay.

“Prompto, do you happen to have any allergies?”

“Um, I mean I’m lactose intolerant but that’s it.”

“Oh yes I knew that.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Ignis goes back to stirring the pot and telling Gladio that if he tried sneaking in some of the soup it was going to go on his lap next.

Yeah, it felt just right.

.

“By the way Prompto, I’ve been meaning to ask but why exactly have you and Noctis been hanging out so late these past few weeks?”

“Oh, A while ago I found some abandoned dogs and we’ve been trying to capture them at night because that’s when they come out of their den. Just last week we finally got the last pup and took them to the shelter!”

So bright, so shining, why was his smile so pure?

“Then what about that time you two skipped school?”

“During second period I saw a cat walking around the school with a broken leg so I went to take him to the vet, Noctis kind of got involved and he had a collar so we spent the rest of the day looking for his family.”

Ignis was struck right in the heart.

Leaning over, he put a hand over Prompto’s shoulder and spoke. “Please, stay pure forever.”

“What?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I too have been struck by Prompto and have fallen for his spell, anyone else too? Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this fic! I had so much fun writing this and thank you to all the amazing people who helped and commented and checked out this fic. I have some works in the future concerning a political drama fic for nanowrimo and some other ideas in the work. 
> 
> Until then, thank you, and if you ever want to chat about FFXV or anything related please hit me up on my Tumblr, tyncri.tumblr.com. I'm always happy to chat and scream with people! You can also send in requests for drabbles or headcanons!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Ignis is sure going to give Prompto the scare of his life, but what Ignis doesn't know is that Prompto isn't some big scary daemon out to ruin Noct, but a small chocobo looking for some love. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and if you ever want to chat ffxv I'm on tumblr as tynxcann! Also my friend and I created a FFXV Appreciation server on discord if anyone wishes to come join!  
> https://discord.gg/Pmuxhbd


End file.
